


No.2

by Azchoco



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azchoco/pseuds/Azchoco





	No.2

无视魔法部紧急法案只身闯进艰险腹地的最强傲罗忒休斯被弟弟养的龙呸地吐出来，带着一身腥臭粘液毫无尊严地甩在办公室的写字台上不能动弹，之前一直来回焦躁踱步的纽特终于把悬着的心放下来，但有另一种无名火焰猛地窜高，他太生气了，也不看哥哥身上的伤，抓住对方衣领就摁在了墙上。  
纽特一言不发地感受着忒休斯颈侧动脉的搏动，他还活着，幸好他还活着，幸好是他的龙先找到了已经昏迷的忒休斯而不是由于溃败几近发狂的敌人，不然他才跟哥哥成为恋人就得把状态改为丧偶，想到这里，他忍不住瞪了一眼这个不知好歹的傲罗。  
沉默的重量本来就快要把虚弱的忒休斯压垮，现在他更是万分委屈，他想更靠近一点，就像处于弱势的动物向更强的一方翻肚皮示弱那样，他太累了，想闭上眼睛，也想靠在弟弟的肩膀上。  
“纽特...”他从没有这么心虚过，特别是在这个常常给他惹麻烦的弟弟面前，无奈眼下角色对调，闯祸的人变成了自己，而纽特是那个将他从死亡边缘捞回来的保护者。忒休斯费劲地抬起手碰碰弟弟的脸，想示意对方自己快透不过气了，却触到一串滚烫的液体。  
他的小男孩哭了！？忒休斯嚯地睁开眼睛，尽管视线因为自己的血变得模糊，他还是能看见弟弟因为愤怒显得格外锋利的眼神。  
“你为什么就不能好，好，待，着。”这可真是有些荒唐，纽特▪谁都关不住▪斯卡曼德立刻意识到自己说的是他哥哥平时的台词，于是更加怒火中烧，忒休斯应该是那个最明白规则的意义的人，为什么连他也这样。  
“这件事只能由我去做，他们需要取得胜利，纽特，对不起。”哥哥用拇指抹去他的泪水，去亲他的眉心和鼻梁。  
“你差点回不来了，”纽特垂下眼帘，撇过头去哽咽着避开哥哥的亲吻，“我也需要你。”  
噢，我可怜的小男孩。忒休斯低头去靠近纽特的嘴唇，想要用吻温热他抿紧的冰冷唇角，讨好地用舌尖反复描摹他模糊的唇缘，使出浑身解数想要哄他打开齿关，直到他忍不住伸手抓住自己后脑的头发，分开两人的嘴唇。是暂停吗？忒休斯还没来得及问出口，弟弟只是用审视的目光在他脸上稍作逡巡，放在他脑后的手就突然用力，加深了刚才的吻，场面比刚才更加旖旎。  
他的兄弟天生适合这项活动，晕乎乎的忒休斯感觉自己正在滑落，下意识去扶对方细瘦的腰，他的手隔着面料感觉到了强韧肌肉，还想要求更多，正要去扯衬衫的衣角就被强势地按住了后颈。  
“不要乱动。”纽特用低沉的声音警告他，一边埋下头去咬住他的喉结，一边扯下哥哥已经被血和龙的唾液弄得乱七八糟的衬衫，将他敏感的前胸握在手中揉搓。  
“唔嘤。”意识到自己发出什么声音的忒休斯狠狠咬住了自己握紧的拳头，紧接着又是一声闷哼，啊他在舔，这个小坏蛋是从哪里学来的。想听的声音消失在半路让埋头工作的纽特感到不快，他腾出一只手往上摸索，把哥哥的拳头从口中夺出来，一点一点地掰开十指相扣地握在自己手里，同时加重了吸舔的力度。  
“啊。”忒休斯尾音里的妩媚无法用任何标点来表现，玩够了的纽特抬起脸迎向哥哥的目光，在忒休斯烧热的视线里把那只刚被咬出血的手放在唇边舔舐干净。  
“忒休斯。”求我吧，纽特在心里默默地补充，像我离不开你一样离不开我，“忒休斯。”  
“求你。我的阿忒弥斯。”接近忍耐极限的忒休斯快要管不住自己的胡言乱语，弯下腰去抵住纽特的额头，他注视着他的弟弟，像注视月亮的清辉，是他渴望的远方也是他思念的归处。  
才从生死边界回来的忒休斯从来没有这样确定他的弟弟对他来说意味着什么，他绝不会再一声不响地冒这种险了，即使明白自己做的事贯彻了半生的正确，但他现在有纽特。昏过去的那一刻他真的怕得要死，如果他死在这里纽特会恨他的，被弟弟讨厌带来的恐惧比死亡的阴影更大。  
哥哥突然的示弱让纽特拿不准是该先满足他还是先满足自己，一错神就被忒休斯推到了办公椅上，他的哥哥把他的长裤脱下来踢到了一边，然后跪下来将脸埋进了他两腿之间，忒休斯的口腔温度奇高，热烫湿滑的包裹让他爽得向前一倾撑在了写字台上，手指收紧抓皱了一堆看起来是草稿的纸张，纽特的眼神扫过上面的句子，眼神突然黯淡了下来，反应过来的忒休斯立刻从写字台和椅子中间挤出来马上就被纽特抓住，单手按在了桌上。  
“你走之前就知道有去无回。”不是一个问句。纽特歪着脑袋，用一种格外脆弱的眼神看向他哑口无言的哥哥。  
忒休斯无法发出声音，只能沉默地看着他的恋人，他想说自己真的后悔擅自做出了这个决定，也想告诉纽特现在的他绝不会再做令人伤心的事了，但在他斟酌词句的时候纽特已经控制不住自己的悲伤和愤怒。  
“那么就让我看一看你抛下我的理由。”纽特空余的手从他身下抽出那张坏事的信纸，把这封遗书展平在他耳边，一边用读睡前故事的温柔语气摘取一些句子朗诵，一边揉弄撸动他的性器。  
好几种不同的感受被切割开来，搅拌在一起，忒休斯觉得自己的身体被腿间缓缓涌上来的快感拉长了，突然又被纽特克制的质问拦腰截断，他想拥抱这个心碎的小男孩但双手被固定在头顶，每当纽特察觉他想抽出手的意图就钳制地更紧，他想开口为自己辩解时，大脑被快感冲刷，组织好的语言变成了变调的甜美呜嘤，眼底好像有热流要涌出来，下身却先于泪水释放。  
没有一件事顺意。备受折磨的忒休斯绝望地想，有些伤口已经再次裂开了，他感觉得到血液粘稠地濡湿了皮肤，纽特把读完的信揉成一团，终于松开了控制他的手。忒休斯轻轻揽住他的弟弟，扯动受伤的肩膀时忍不住小声呼痛，纽特却像听见了什么好笑的话一样，重复了一次他信的结尾，“我的弟弟，我决意像你一样去做正确的事，为此，我不害怕伤痛，亦不害怕死亡。”  
忒休斯想为自己辩解，却被弟弟狠狠咬了一口，原本就撕裂的伤口传来剧痛，他一张开嘴就被塞进了刚刚被揉成纸团的信纸，纽特用手紧紧捂在哥哥合不拢的唇上，两张脸贴得太近了，他的气息掀动忒休斯本就震颤不止的睫毛，他盯住那双眼睛，像某种野生动物抓住了猎物。  
他说：“让我来教你对不知道的事保持畏惧。”  
修长的手滑过忒休斯小腹上的糟糕液体，混着鲜血和龙涎进入了他的后方，冰冷的指节没做几组进出就在里面毫不留情地屈起，粗暴的刺激让忒休斯反射性地收紧了下腹的肌肉，更加剧烈的疼痛让本来就积蓄在眼里的泪水从一边倾泻而出，他的弟弟说得对，写下那封信时他不知道什么是痛。  
哥哥泛红的眼角没有令纽特勒住接下来的动作，他继续打开紧张的甬道，用吻仔细感受忒休斯线条清晰的腹部肌肉示意他放松，一开始送进哥哥体内的乱七八糟液体多少起到了一些作用，湿滑肠壁渐渐柔软。手指增加到第三根时，忒休斯的表情明显变了，光裸的腿也诚实地夹在弟弟的腰侧，想让每次进入得更深一点，他能感觉到那个能带来快乐的地方现在只是被草草略过，眼泪流得更凶了，忒休斯的脑袋因为痛苦和渴望变得昏昏沉沉，他想乞求他的弟弟进入他，至少用点什么更粗的东西，但他发不出任何声音，来不及咽下去的唾液打湿了口中的纸团。  
他现在的样子一定很糟糕，满身狼藉地被弟弟按在自己办公室的桌上侵犯到神志不清，他伸出手想抓住什么东西，却只是把桌面上的文件扫落在地而已，弟弟放开了他的下颌，沿着他的手臂摸索，抓住他空无一物的手心，往自己的下腹带去，那里早就火热不堪，他快疯了发出呜呜的声音，纽特终于在他的乞求中取出了纸团，舔舐他晶亮的唇角，然后深深地进入他。  
“我想把你钉在这里，让你哪里都不能去。”纽特抵在他的胸膛上，闷闷地说。正在快感中攀援的忒休斯因为这句话，混沌里拨开了云雾，有两滴清亮的液体重重砸在他的心脏上方，他想去吻纽特的眼睛，却被避开，换来了更凶猛的撞击，“你怎么能毫无惧色，就像我从不在你心上一样。”  
“你，怎，么，能。”一下比一下更用力。  
“我不害怕，”忒休斯软绵无力地推拒纽特，心里同样满是委屈。“但我现在害怕了。”  
纽特停下了动作，汗水从额角低落，他想等忒休斯说完。  
“我曾以为自己孤身一人。”忒休斯身为兄长，一直按照长辈所期望的方向成长的忒休斯，因为远远超过同龄人的优异而感到孤独，唯一能令他感受到自己与宇宙有着斩不断的联系的温柔是他的弟弟纽特，他欣赏纽特的聪慧、执着和正直，即使纽特反感自己的职业，总是从想要保护他的自己身边逃开，疏远的那些年里，他都爱着这个弟弟。  
丽塔死后，纽特常常抽出时间陪伴他，说是陪伴，其实只是带着他的神奇皮箱过来，换个地方做他的神奇动物保护工作罢了。有时候他也会下去看看，比如上次纽特抓回来的那只大猫，他就很感兴趣，其实自己很喜欢猫，但是斯卡曼德家的小伙子没机会光明正大地饲养这种毛茸茸的小东西。  
那天他端着咖啡去找箱子里的纽特，看到那个逗猫棒放在工作室的桌子上，他几乎没有犹豫，抓起逗猫棒就去找那只名为驺吾的大猫去了，谁让这个小东西就摆在那里。  
所以给马形水兽换完药的纽特上岸时，看见的就是自己哥哥环抱着驺吾的脑袋埋在大猫围脖里一顿猛吸的画面，他说不清楚自己心里的感受，看到忒休斯拥抱别的什么东西，竟然觉得有些不快，即使那只是只体型比较大的猫而已。  
写那封信时，忒休斯想起了那个淌着水的拥抱和有水藻气息的吻，他已经得到世界上最好的东西了，于是义无反顾加上了最后这句话。  
听到这里纽特抱紧了他的笨蛋哥哥。  
“我知道你在替他们研究驯养铁腹龙的方法，”忒休斯用脸颊轻轻蹭着弟弟的颧骨，“你站在哪一边，我就可以为你为你保护的世界做任何事。”  
“你也是我想保护的世界”纽特吻了吻他的耳廓，“很重要的一部分。”


End file.
